Sun and moon might never be together
by Eeveelutionslover4life
Summary: Glaceon likes Espeon. Umbreon likes Espeon, Espeon likes both and can't choose. Follow their journey from Eevee's to Eeveelutions Pleaser read even if it sounds bad
1. Chapter 1

Sun and moon might never be together.  
Hello eeveelutionslover4life here. This is my first fan fiction and i hope you like it so its based on Glaceon, Espeon and Umbreon. Here goes

Chapter one  
Lune's POV

Celeste! Guess what guest what? I yelped  
She looked at me surprised.  
"Uh what?" Asked Celeste

I was really excited to tell Celeste i was jumping up and down. She looked at me waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Glace moving and he is coming here!" I said excitedly  
"Who's Glace?" Asked Celeste questioningly  
"He used to be our friend a long long time ago and then he moved away!" I explained  
"But how do you know this Glace is coming" she asked  
"Well I... You see... Um so I have been keeping in touch with him" I said nervously  
"I don't remember so i hope seeing him will jog my memory" Celeste laughed

I sighed if she didn't remember Glace he would be most upset. After all, all he did was speak about her!

Celeste's POV

I really hope that the Glace Lune is going on about isn't his figment of imagination seriously I'm starting to worry! He say's i know him and we used to be friends but the problem is i don't remember anyone called Glace!

I hope I just forgot him over time and he's not crazy or he would go the the crazy place where crazy people go!

I could ask my parents if they knew a Glace because my mother is the leader of the pack! And those who leave could always come back in her reign.

But the main reason i should ask them is because my mother and father should remember because they are not young or old.

Yes that sounds like a great idea!

Glace's POV

I couldn't believe it! I convinced my parents to move back to Ilex Forrest! It's a beautiful place it's sunny as well!

Humans with their bad eye-sight see it as dark and gloomy so not many go there which makes it a good place to live! I'm so excited because I get to see Lune and Celeste again!

Lune can be a bully at times but mostly he's friendly and funny he also has nice shiny fur literally! He is a Shiny pokemon. Celeste is the nicest pokemon you could ever meet! She always helps those in need and I'm not going to lie she is the most strongest un-evolved pokemon i have ever seen, and those in Ilex Forrest know she is the strongest un-evolved pokemon as well. Did i mention Celeste is the pack leaders or the formal term alpha's kin and lune is the second in Command or in the formal term beta kin. The rule is the alpha and beta can't be related! There are two alpha's and to Beta's in the pack! Everyone calls them by their formal terms.

I admire Celeste and Lune a lot!

But I also can't help but envy the luxury the have. When I moved I never had any friends because well there were no Eevee's where I went so i was much of a loner while they had each other.

I can't help but be jealous.

"Hey Glace!" Called Sera  
"What?" I asked  
"We are at Ilex Forrest!" Said Rex  
"do we live in our old home?" I asked eagerly  
"where else will we life?" Chuckled Sera

I ran ahead like no tomorrow. My house my old and my new house was right next to Celeste's house and her house was next to Lune's. I am so excited to see them again i can't wait!

As i got closer and closer to my new old house i saw Celeste and Lune talking ok more like Lune talking. I took a deep and shouted

"Lune Celeste!"

Celeste POV

As Lune drones on and on I seriously think he's gone cra...

"Lune Celeste!"

"What the heck was that!" I squeaked  
"Glace!" Said Lune as he started to run towards the Eevee

I followed Lune i caught up to him in no time he is pretty slow.  
When I looked up i saw an Eevee. He is probably Glace the Eevee Lune went on and on about.

"Nice to know you're not crazy Lune" I muttered under my breath

As they talked and ran around in circles i sat down watching them trying to jog my memory i really don't know who he is! Is Lune sure i know him?

Then Lune and that Glace started to run off. So I ran past them and stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh sorry" said Lune sheepishly "I forgot about you"  
I looked at Lune and glared at him then i turned to Glace

"you can't go frolic around until you see the Alpha" I hissed "it's the rules"

Glace looked surprised

" hey!" Said Lune defending him  
"when did you care about rules?"  
"When newcomers stared coming" I answered

I looked at Glace and glared at him

"YOU are not pack" I hissed  
"What are you talking about?" Said an outraged Lune  
"he is pack!"  
"You kidding me? He smells like grass instead of pine" I shot back

Lune looked shock he was about to say something then

"Celeste don't... don't you remember me?" Asked Glace  
"Remember you? I don't know who the heck you are! And how do you know my name?" I growled.

Glace look dismayed

Glaces POV

How can that be!? How can she not remember me? I cried inside. I saw pity cross her face

"Look" she said calmly  
"I didn't mean to be rude i just meant you are not pack and others could think that you mean harm to them and attack you. You smell different so they might think you are from a different pack and you are trying to invade our territory" she tried to explain

I nodded meekly. She sighed in relief.

"Do you have any family members with you?" Celeste asked  
"Yes they will be coming soon... I think" I said still looking at the ground  
"Wait here and I will bring my parents" she said to me  
"you follow me" she said to Lune

As they walked off i heard them talking

" you could of been nicer he used to be our friend " growled Lune  
" friend? I don't even know him" Celeste replied

I sighed and shook my head it would make sense that she forgotten me, after all it has been along time.

I heard my parents footsteps. They sure walk slow.

" hey you waited for us" said Sera  
"Let's go see the alpha's now" said Rex

As we walked i saw Celeste and Lune with the Alpha's and Beta's

"Sera Rex you want to be pack yes?" Asked Laura Celeste mother  
"Yes" answered Sera  
"Then I Laura and I Tim and I Cathy and I Jerry NAME YOU PACK" As the stared circling us our scents changed from grass to pine. I caught Celeste's eye

We could always be friends again

End of chapter 1

Just so this is clear Sera is Glace's mother and Rex is Glace's father  
Laura is Celeste mother and Tim is her father  
And Cathy is Lune's mother and Jerry is his father

Celeste is a girl and Lune and Glace are boys and are Eevee's

Lune is Shiny

Origin of names  
Celeste- short for Celestial which means relating to heaven  
Lune- a crescent shaped figure. It also is like a male was to say Luna (to me) which means moon  
Glace- short for glacier  
Laura, Tim, Sera, Rex, Cathy and Jerry- names i though suited the characters


	2. What Glace Has Learned

Sun and moon might never be together

This chapter is helping you to learn about the packs so when we mention them in future chapters you can understand what is happening.

Chapter 2 What Glace has learned

Glace:

So there has been more i found out about packs. The Delta's are what you call the leader of attack groups and the Helca's are the leader of the hunting party. There is also a Medicine den where the Medicine Mon works aka the healer and there can only be one healer and one apprentice.

There are 8 camps spread through the territory but are pretty close. There is the leadership dens where the leaders and Healers live, the fighters and hunters area where the fighters and hunters live when patrol or hunting or even fighting and all that. There is also and elders den, that's where all the old pokemon go when they retire and we all respect them, even the leaders.

There is an eevee area where eevee lives when they don't drink milk anymore so they can play around and learn independence. There is also an apprentice den where older Eevee's go to train with a mentor to see how to act and learn how to fight or hunt or heal (whichever category you are in) leader choose mentors and you can only become a apprentice after 6 moons in the eevee area.

There is also a nursery were expecting mothers or mothers who's Eevee's diet consists of milk live until the eevee moves into the eevee area. After that the carry on with their usual duties.

There is the deformed area where all deformed eevee pups go, they can't do much so they are usually driven out or become Omega's if they can walk. If a Deformed eevee is born they drive out one of the parents so they can't have another deformed child, the male is usually driven out. Currently we have no deformed Eevee's.

There is also the special area it's where the pups of leader Eevee's go after they don't drink milk, that's also where I live along with Celeste, Lune and Marco. Marco is the Helca's eevee where as I'm the delta's. The previous delta's retired and became elders. Lune's parents are the Beta's and Celeste parents are the Alpha's

I have also learned when you have finished your apprenticeship you can evolve into what suits your category. There are also not much espeon in the pack because espeon strong point is to heal.

I Have also learnt about rankings. The highest rank is the alpha's they lead the pack they are neither fighters healers or hunters. The second highest rank are the beta's they place punishment if needed and usually are the ones to lead fights on different territory, the  
Beta's are both hunters and fighters.

The Delta's tie with the Helca's for third highest ranking. The Delta's issues patrols and fight in border skirmishes, they also lead territory battles if the Beta's don't want to do them. The Helca's issue members to the hunting and berry foraging groups, they also hunt and find berries to feed the pack.

The fourth highest rank varies because it has to do with the special Eevee's. The alpha's eevve is the highest ranking and the beta's eevee is second highest ranking and the rest of the special Eevee's are forth highest ranking.

The fifth highest ranking is the elders because they have served the pack from their youth and now old should be respected because they have been through even harder situations then the later pokemon.

The sixth highest ranking is the fighters and hunters but that also varies due to special Eevee's. Like i said for the special Eevee's The alpha's young is the highest ranking and the beta's young is second highest ranking and the rest of the leader young are forth highest ranking. If you are born from non-leadership pokemon you remain and sixth rank

The seventh highest rank are apprentices because they have matured and are stronger then little Eevee's but are weaker than the adults.

The eight highest rank is the Eevee's in the eevee area mostly because they are young and don't do much but they are allowed to misbehave and can't be punished by anyone except the parent.

The lowest rank is the Omega there can be up to 4 omega's in a pack the other weaklings and deformities are driven out. The omega are usually weak and deformed pokemon. Most pokemon vent out frustration on Omega's which means they attack the omega. t  
The Omega are punished if they are not submissive, they get the least amount of food and if it is not a good hunting day and is not much berries and prey they don't get to eat, the omega's are bullied and most have scars. In our pack we have 3 omegas all due to being weak.

I have also learnt our pack is part of a clan called the Ilex clan (because we live in ilex Forest) and we have 8 packs in our clan and our alpha female is the clan leader! The alpha's of other packs are called chieftains to our and other packs but to your own pack the chieftains or clan leaders are called alpha's and because we are part of the main pack (leaders pack) all of out warriors and hunters is the best of the best.

I have also learnt about pack names. Out pack name is Swift River and the other pack names are Ice Beam, Aqua Jet , Leaf Storm, Flare Blitz, Thunder Bolt, Future Sight and Dark Pulse.

End of Chapter Two what Glace learned

Sorry it's short but that is all i could think of. It's sort of a Mix of Pokemon, warrior cats and wolves of the beyond but it's not a cross over because I only took rankings out of them like apprentice and mentor from warrior cats and clan chieftain and clan leader from wolves of the beyond.

Also if you didn't realise the pack names are actually moves as well


	3. Skills, evolution and jobs

The Sun and moon might never be together

So this is clear they hunt animals like birds and can use more than four moves

Chapter 3 skills, evolution and jobs

Celeste's POV

I wandered around trying to find something, something from my past and then i saw it...THE CAVE! The cave holds memory but i don't remember what it was. I looked up at the Sun.

"Shoot I have to go to the healers den!" I whispered and ran off.  
I had to get to Helen

"Helen! Helen!" I shouted as I entered the medicine den  
She looked up surprised

"whats wrong?" She asked  
"It's Sunrise! You promised to teach me more about healing!" I explained  
"Oh yes I forgot sorry Celeste it has been busy now that Chris wounded himself battle-training! And I can't help but wonder how he didn't come for treatment until it got infected!" Helen said  
"Well I think Chris is just busy so he put it off" I explained  
"Never mind that, what would I put to stop infection?" Asked Helen  
"Umm... Umm...umm Marigold or Chervil!" I exclaimed  
"Correct! And how would I apply it?" Said Helen  
"for marigold you would you would chew the petals or leaves into a poultice and apply it on the infected wound" I replied  
"Good job! What about Chervil?" Asked Helen  
"Chew into a poultice?" I guessed  
Helen laughed  
"Not quite, you chew it then swallow it" chuckled Helen  
"Ohh my bad" I said disappointed  
"Hey it's ok your still and eevee so you don't need to worry until you're 6 moons but you do have the skills to be a Medicine Mon" said Helen  
"I am 4 moons you know... Wait you think I could be a healer?" I asked  
"If you wish, oh by they way the Helca's Frank and Megan want to see you" said Helen  
"Okay thanks!" I said dashing off

"Frank Megan!" I shouted as they turned around  
"Hey Celeste! Ready to hunt?" Megan asked  
" You Bet!" I replied

As we walked through out territory we found some wildlife. I instantly went into my hunting position and stalked the bird and then... I POUNCED and quickly finished it off and gave thanks to Arceus for the food

"How was that?" I asked excitedly  
"Hmmm it was good"said Frank  
"But we notice you lean to much to your right, when hunting you need to even out you weight"Said Megan  
"At least you step lightly and not step heavily like most Eevee's" said Frank  
Megan nodded

For that hunting session i caught one bird and one squirrel  
Megan caught five mice two birds three shrews three voles and one rabbit  
Frank caught three birds four mice two voles four shrews and a Thrush  
Hey they aren't Helca's for nothing!

"You have the skills to be a great hunter" complimented Megan  
Frank nodded  
"Really? That's cool! But I have to go now see you later!"I said and ran off

"Hey Sera Rex you said you'll help me train remember!" I shouted  
"They looked up from their conversation with Glace  
"Sure you can fight Glace" said Sera  
"What?!" Exclaimed Glace  
" are you a chicken?" I teased  
"Fine then but get ready to lose!" I exclaimed

Then Glace shot a shadow ball smirking as i stood my ground then BOOM it hit me kicking up dust. Them the dirt settled to the floor an i unhurt.  
"What!? How come you aren't hurt!" Shouted Glace  
I used quick attack but didn't hit him directly but went behind him  
"You should know that shadow ball is a ghost type move and doesn't effect normal types"  
I whispered into Glaces ear  
Then I hit him with a powerful iron Tail.  
Glace fell to the floor and staggered back up  
"I'll get you for that" he hissed  
Then he lunged at me using take down.  
I used Protect.  
He hit my barrier and got flung backwards  
He got up and used quick attack  
I used quick attack  
My quick attack was quicker and more powerful so i got to him first flinging him back into the air  
Then I jumped into the air and used Iron Tail slamming him to the floor  
He lay still for awhile

"Glace is unable to battle Celeste is the winner!" Shouted Rex  
"Good job Celeste you have the skills to be a fighter" complimented Sera  
"Thanks" I said  
Then Glace got back to his feet luckily unharmed  
"You not won because i let you" said Glace  
"Sure" I laughed  
"Let's go find Lune" I said skipping off  
"Ok" Glace shrugged and ran after me

"Lune!" I shouted running up to him  
He turned around  
"Hey what's up guys" asked Lune  
"We were just training what about you?" I said  
"I was training to" said Lune  
"Hey what job are you going to become i want to be a hunter" said Glace  
"I want to be a fighter"said Lune  
"What about you?" Said Glace looking at me  
"Umm well i want to be all three" I said  
They both stared at me  
"I'm not sure you can" said Glace  
"Why not?" I asked  
"I dunno" shrugged Glace  
"You can always ask you parents" suggested Lune  
"Yeah but..." I started  
"But what?" Asked Lune  
I sighed  
"Nothing... See you tomorrow" I said walking away  
"Make sure you ask!" Shouted Lune  
I flicked my tail to show i heard

Lune's (brief) POV

"You know she is good enough to be all three of them" I said  
"Yeah, but lets hope she smart enough to know" shrugged Glace

Celeste POV

"Hey Mum Dad" I called  
"What's wrong honey" said Tim  
"Is it possible to be a hunter fighter and a healer?" I asked  
Lauren and Tim froze in shock  
"Well..." Said Lauren Nervously  
"Tell me tomorrow ok i'm tired" I said walking out of the den going to the specials area  
"Ok" said Tim nervously

Lauren's POV

"Tim! What if Celeste is cursed!" I sobbed  
"Hey calm down you don't know that!" Tim said calmly  
"I don't *sniff* what another *sniff* cursed CHILD" I wailed  
"We could always make them forget its not he first time" Tim said  
"But Celeste *sniff* is the perfect *sniff* child i-i-i don't want to kill another one of my Eevee's" I cried  
"Hey you can't be sure she is the cursed one she could be the one of the Prophecy! She could be the blessed one!" Said Tim  
"But every single one of my Eevee's have been cursed! They all became those Tri Mon's! and they all became crazy and attacked us I can never forget the crazed look in Luka's, Sam's and Paul's eyes regardless of the age difference they all looked to have the crazed eyes" I sobbed  
"It's not so bad to be a Tri Mon and don't forget the pokemon of the Prophecy is said to be a Tri Mon" Tim said kindly  
" Have you not heard of the tales! They are the bane of Arceus life! They kill pokemon and wreck the very fabric of our world and existence" I cried  
"She could still be the pokemon of the prophecy the one who bring hope to us and the one to fix and make the Tri mon's better!" Tim reasoned  
"I just don't want to kill another eevee! I think the Tri mon's in every pack should be killed" I half cried and hissed  
"we already deprive them of light good food and they don't get much water and if Celeste is supposed to become a Tri Mon they are going to be seen again in the pack until she becomes a full time Tri Mon then... I guess she gets shunned by the pack and is driven to live in the darkness regardless of her rank. Tim said  
"Just like Luca my eldest child" I whispered  
"And she might get malnourished" said Tim  
"Just like Sam" i whispered louder  
"And will might get depressed" said Tim  
"Like Paul" i whispered even louder  
"I Don't want Celeste to become like them! I don't want to kill her! I don't want her to kill me! I don't want her to become crazy! I want her to be normal! I want her to be happy! I want her to have a Mate! I want her to live!" I wailed and shouted  
I fell the floor crying  
"Mother! What's wrong"cried a voice  
I looked up to see a very worried Celeste  
That made me cry even more

Meanwhile in a cave not to far away

"I think this is our great chance" said a voice  
Followed by evil laughter

Chapter 3 Skills, evolution and jobs

By the way info:

Tri Mon- a pokemon that is a hunter, fighter and Medicine Mon/healer they are shunned in all packs and said to be bad luck

Cursed pokemon- this refers to Tri mon's because its unnatural to be good at all four things and just to make sure a Tri Mon apprentice has four mentors a healer mentor a hunter mentor a fighter mentor and a Tri Mon mentor.

Prophecy- you will find out more in the next chapter

Tales and rumours of Tri Mons- will possibly be made into a chapter if not it will be told in the next Chapter

Almost every pokemon in the pack has never ever seen a Tri Mon

Can you please tell me how my story is coming along? I would be very thankful if you reviewed my story! I post a chapter every week!

Eeveelutions lover out


End file.
